A New Man
by Spike Trap
Summary: After almost dying after the 3rd task, Harry discovers a Potter Family Secret. Dumbledore is a good guy. So is Ron. HHr all the way with some RLL in between.


Summary:

**Slight Dr. Who and Harry Potter crossover.**

After returning from his Graveyard confrontation with Voldemort, Harry is near death.

After being brought to the Hospital wing Harry starts to glow mysteriously before doubling over in pain.

The glow intensifies and suddenly Harry looks different.

What has happened to him and what has an Ancient Potter Family secret have to do with it?

**Pairings:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Ron/Luna**

**AU bits:**

**Cedric lives.**

**Pettigrew is captured.**

**Sirius will be declared innocent.**

**Ron isn't as thick or insensitive as in Canon**

**Harry is smarter than in canon**

**Hermione is much more confident than in canon**

**Moody isn't a Death Eater**

**21****st**** century based fic**

**Bashing:**

**Death – Eaters (except Snape)**

**Molly and Ginny Weasley**

**In this fic Dumbledore and MOST of the Weasleys are in Harry's good books.**

**Word code:**

**Writing in books or on a wall/spells**

_**Magical Languages**_

_Thoughts/mind speech_

The story

**Blood tree:**

**This is to say what blood type you get when mixing blood:**

**Pureblood + Pureblood = Pureblood**

**Pureblood + Half-blood = pureblood**

**Half-blood + half-blood = pureblood**

**Pureblood + Muggleborn = Half-blood**

**Half-blood + Muggleborn = Half-blood**

**Muggleborn + Muggleborn = Half-blood**

**Muggleborn + muggle = half-blood**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own HP. JKR dose. **

**Now on with fic!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Near Death with a Glowing Rebirth.**

**Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. 26****th**** June 2005.**

It was pandemonium on the Quidditch pitch. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, the two Hogwarts Triwizard champions, were missing. They had vanished as soon they grabbed the cup together, that was over an hour ago and no-one had seen or heard from or about them since.

The person, who was most worried for the two wizards, or mostly Harry, was his best-friend Hermione Granger. She had been worrying like crazy for him since his name came from the Goblet of Fire. To make sure he was safe she'd put all her time and effort into helping him study and research to make sure he survived. She was also hoping that, in their time together he'd ask her to the Yule Ball, as she had been in love with him since 3rd year, but as far as she had no such luck. A voice to the left of her brought her out of her thoughts.

"He'll be okay, you know." Ron Weasley told her.

She looked at him and asked shakily "What?"

He looked back at her "This is Harry we're talking about, Hermione." He said reassuringly. "I think he's gotten out of tighter scrapes than this." He told her, but there was a trace of worry in his voice and his eyes.

Hermione smiled weakly and asked "You think so?"

Ron smiled and replied "Of course. I mean look at our previous years. 1st year: he saved you from a Troll because of my stupidity, its true so don't say anything!" he said when she opened her mouth. "He also saved the Philosophers stone from Qurilmort. 2nd year: killed a 6o ft Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. 3rd year: he saved himself, you and his godfather from a hundred Dementors. Then this year: raced a dragon, swam with Merpeople and Grindylows and faced everything in that maze." She still looked uncertain so he told her "He'll be fine, Hermione."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "But Ron, we don't even know what he's up against this time." A tear slipped down her cheek as she said this.

Ron sighed "Maybe not." He admitted. "But at least he's not alone." He reminded her, causing Hermione to smile slightly.

She was about to speak again but the appearance of the tell-tale whirling blue light of a Portkey in the centre of the Quidditch pitch caught her attention. She saw three figures – wait three? – Yes three figures appear from the whirl. Two of them were the missing champions, Harry and Cedric, while the other was a short, balding, rat-faced man with a silver right hand and a missing finger on his left. He was bound in thick ropes and appeared stunned.

She ran from the stands with the intent to hug the stuffing out of Harry, but stopped when she saw something was wrong. Harry was leaning on Cedric for, what seemed like, support. He was pale and seemed have trouble standing. Cedric was trying to keep him standing and trying to get him to Madam Pomfrey.

When Cedric tried to get his young friend to the nurse he lost his grip on him and Harry fell to the ground unconscious. What the crowd saw made them want to lose their lunch. On the left side of Harry's back was a hole twice the size of a galleon and almost as deep.

Pomfrey rushed over to him and cast a cleaning and healing charm on his back before casting a diagnostic charm. What she found shocked, confused and saddened her beyond belief. The curse that he was hit with was causing all the cells in his body to die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She turned to the headmaster, who was talking to the Minister about the man she recognised as Pettigrew, and said "Albus." When he turned to her she said "I'm gonna take him to the Hospital." Her tone told him what he needed to know. He nodded and conjured a stretcher and levitated him onto it.

Hermione and Ron ran over to their friend, and Hermione immediately grabbed Harry's right hand.

As they walked no-one noticed the golden glow Harry was emitting. No-one that except Albus Dumbledore who hid a smile as the twinkle returned to his eyes.

* * *

**30 minutes later. Hogwarts infirmary.**

After being brought to the infirmary, and being placed in a bed, Harry eventually woke up holding Hermione's hand as she stroked his knuckles with her thumb. He could feel what Pomfrey had told them she detected, and it felt like he was burning from the inside.

He turned to Hermione, to see her looking at him with tears in her eyes, so he could tell her how he felt about her before he died, when a sudden blinding pain shot through his whole body as her arched his back and screamed. His every instinct telling him to move away from them.

He looked around to see Madam Pomfrey telling the group around him that he didn't have much time left. He saw Hermione fall to her knees in tears, Ron was pale with a tear rolling down his cheek, and McGonagall was the same as Snape whose impassive mask was broken by the tears on his face. When he looked at Dumbledore he was surprised to see the old headmaster was not in any kind of sadness or grief, but had a slight smile on his face as he looked a Harry's hand.

When he looked down, he was shocked to see his hand glowing with golden fire. He looked at the other to see the same thing happening.

"Wha-" he tried to ask before feeling another jolt of pain shoot through him. His unfinished question got the attention of the surrounding people, making Hermione grab his hand and ask what was wrong. She was shocked to see his face surrounded by the golden flames.

It was at this point that Harry's instincts screamed at him to move away. He did. He moved to the far side of the room, where he almost collapsed in pain. He turned to see his friends and professors rushing towards him with concern and worry on their faces.

"STAY BACK!!" he yelled at them as more fire shot from his hands and face. They did.

Suddenly he arched his back again as the golden flames consumed him and he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

The watchers (except Dumbledore) stared in shock, fear and worry as their young friend seemed to burn before them. They all reached for their wands to help him but were stopped by the headmaster who told them "He's okay. Just watch." They did and turned just in time to see the flames dissipate.

Harry, but not Harry, was standing in the infirmary breathing deeply. His friends took in his appearance.

He was at a couple of inches taller than Ron. His hair was shorter, spikier but just as messy. He had a streak of snow white hair running from above his right eyebrow but the rest of his hair seemed even Darker than before if possible. His body appeared to have filled out a bit giving him some muscle but not a lot so it was distracting. His eyes seemed to have become a paler shade of green but were just as dazzling (in Hermione's opinion of couse) and his skin seemed to have developed a slight tan.

He looked at him and grinned a very toothy grin, revealing a set of the perfect white teeth, but then blinked, took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes and said "New eyes, that's weird." Then he looked shocked before running his tongue over his teeth before saying "New teeth too. Just as weird."

He looked at the people before him, smiled again and said "Hello." Then he had a look of polite curiosity and asked "Sorry, now where was I?"

The crowd just looked dumbfounded.

* * *

what do you think? good bad medium what?

this just popped into my head whilst i was writing a chapter for another of my fics.

dont worry i havent given up on anything else i just felt compelled to write this.

enjoy!!


End file.
